Disney Dimensions: Chapter 2
Disney Dimensions: Chapter 2 is a 2028 American computer-animated drama film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to ''Disney Dimensions'', the second film in the Disney Dimensions franchise, and the 23rd filin in the Owen Laramore Entertainment Cinematic Universe. Disney Dimensions: Chapter 2 ''follows the events of the first film, where Wreck-It Ralph, Sam Flynn, and Elsa must unite characters from new dimensions in order to stop Cygnet Fricassee from getting his revenge. The returning voices of John C. Reilly, Bruce Willis, Idina Menzel, Paul Rudd, and Carlos Alazraqui are joined by new additions to the cast that include Christy Carlson Romano, Jim Cummings, Elle Fanning, Ariel Winter, and Miley Cyrus. Jim Hanks voiced Woody in the first film, but in the sequel, Hanks voices Kermit The Frog. The film was revealed to be in production after the purchase of Owen Laramore Entertainment by Disney in 2026. Following [[Disney In The House 2|''Disney In The House 2]], ''Toy Story 2'', and ''Disney In The House 3'', it is Owen Laramore Studios' fourth feature-length sequel. The film was released theatrically in the United States on February 21, 2028. It was not as well-received as the first film, receiving mixed reviews from critics, but was still a box-office success, having to have earned $318 million worldwide on a $157 million budget. A sequel, ''Disney Dimensions: Chapter 3'', was released on May 30, 2031, which was considered an improvement over Disney Dimensions: Chapter 2. Cast John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph, the titular character from the Disney movie of the same name. Bruce Willis as Sam Flynn, a character from Tron: Legacy. Idina Menzel as Elsa, a character from the Frozen franchise. Paul Rudd as Cygnet Fricassee, a villain who wants revenge on the Disney Multi-verse. Carlos Alazraqui as H-X, a robot and the keeper of the gateway. Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible, the titular character from the Disney TV show of the same name. Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh and Tigger, two characters from Winnie The Pooh. Cummings previously voiced Sulley in the first film. Elle Fanning as Princess Aurora, a character from Sleeping Beauty. Fanning reprises her role from "Maleficent" and replaces Kate Higgins from the Disney In The House franchise. Ariel Winter as Sofia, a character from Sofia The First. Travis Oates as Piglet, a character from Winnie The Pooh. Gregg Berger as Eeyore, a character from Winnie The Pooh. Berger previously voiced the character from the Disney In The House franchise. Owen Vaccaro as Roo, a character from Winnie The Pooh. Vaccaro previously portrayed the character in the Disney In The House franchise. Tom Kenny as Rabbit, a character in Winnie The Pooh. Kath Soucie as Kanga, a character in Winnie The Pooh Jeff Bennett as Owl, a character in Winnie The Pooh. Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent, a character in Sleeping Beauty. Roger Craig Smith as Prince Charming, a character in Sleeping Beauty. Will Friedle as Ronald "Ron" Stoppable, a character in Kim Possible. Nancy Cartwright as Rufus, a character in Kim Possible. John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken, a character in Kim Possible. Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana, the titular character in the TV show of the same name. Jim Hanks as Kermit the Frog, a character in The Muppets. Hanks previously voiced Woody in the first film.